Give and Take
by candy77266
Summary: Somethings should never be explored, but their something fantastic about the unknown.


"Well, would you like to figure it out?" She slid her fingers up his arm, teased his fur, as she traveled to his neck. His torso roused from the suggestive touch as she stopped on the side of his jaw. She was waiting for his consent.

" I don't know. " He reminded her. His rich devilish eyes started to dilute with a hint of yellow, a strange trait he exhibited from time to time, colored his inner iris an orange hue. His eyes in this state conveyed confusion. The bat knew this, so she rightfully retreated her seduction with a slow removal her hand. She was not insulted by his complacency but impatience by it. She sensed his urges for sexual contact, yet he refused to ventured them with her. She exhaled her own frustration.

" Well, since you don't wish to act about them. How about we talk about them?" She said without her usual husky undertone. It was a genuine question. She remained at his side, physically and emotionally, removing a high heel while they both sat anxiously on his bed.

" Making yourself comfortable, aren't you?" He tried to change the topic. Strangely, he was still nervous. He studied her from his side while she'd gradually took off the other boot. His eyes glued to a simple black slinky catsuit that stretched over her stomach ensuring to cover, and equally define, her curves. She then crossed her legs, placed one over the other, such a sensual position. His hands clenched the bed. His instincts tried to compel him to seize her waist with a heavy grasp, and with his nails', rake open the flesh beneath the suit, he would then, with an instinct to harm, impale his teeth, slowly, into her hip hoping to force the bone to crack. He shook his head, the thought cleared, and leaned forward to stand.

"It is best to not even talk about it. " He claimed to her but the statement was more to himself. His eyes returned to their innate hue of red; he was back to normal, well, for now.

" Shadow. " A gentle tone slid from her lips, her hands now crossed to match her legs. "You can not keep trying to bottle your urges, or desires away, because it clearly isn't working. Your behavior is glaringly different which I hope to changed, if you just stop acting like you aren't going though some inner turmoil and just talk."

"No! Stop trying to be nice about this." His dark face no longer looked at her, yet now, she looked at him. Agitation she read from his looks. His thoughts frustrated him here, so he brisked out his room hopeful to leave his obsessions behind.

...

Rough hands restrained her arms as the feminine body was forced against a wall. He applied pain that elicited a long growl from her chest. The sound excited him to say the least. His eager eyes burned while he searched her face, alerted, for any emotion or reaction of fear or submission. Despite his intrusion on her, Rouge wasn't intimidated by him. She was used to "this", she wasn't sure what to call "this", but "this" was happening again. His sexual aggression and advances towards her happened for some time now, some stronger and more frustrated than others but nothing too unbearable. She stared backed into sharp eyes. His frown deepen with displeasure in the bat.

She allowed him to continue, because he never went through with any sexual act, but more so, she was curious where it would lead. His normal-intrusions would merely forced her into corners, closed off her escapes, and sporadically grasped her neck while making quiet cacophony grunts near her ear. He can become quite different during this aroused state, even so, Rouge knew he'd eventually would grow disinterested, confused, and then angered after his eroticism.

Rouge waited for a signal of disinterest from her dark friend. He remained silent in front of her while his gaze gradually hazed. He lowered his head, defeated, and weakened his grip on her arms to reveal bruises on the woman. Muscles tensed as his arms steadily resided back to his side.

She touched one of her arms and felt the heat and tension which was there from his contact. Gradually, a smirk replaced a frown on her face. She reached and cupped his face with her hands. She was precise and strong, similar to him, who was, delicate and intense, as to not to scare him. Her lips approached his ear. She cooed flirty desires, maybe to relax or excite him.

Her lips made contact with the outer lining of his ear. Her instincts wants to smother the guy with lips, tongue, and teeth, but she settled with an elegant seduction. He quivered under her restrained rambunctious kisses as she naturally made her path to his broken lips, ensuring to deepen her pressure in each touch. His pupils contracted while his fur retaliated from her advances. A mean growl sounded from within him when their lips met.

" Sss.. sttop." Her hands removed from his face only to land on torso fur. She tugged and caressed the white fur in between her fingers, enamoring his soft and fluffy feature. Feelings of bewilderment emerged from his eyes.

She continued her seduction. She heard him, she just didn't care.

He breathed in.

A sound ringed in his ears to muffle out his surroundings.

" I tried to talk.. " She lecherously pleaded to him as she bit the skin underneath his jaw. Her fingers now at his side urged and pulled him closer to hers. " But you wanted me to stop being nice." She met his lips once again. His bewilderment was gone as she moaned into him.

He placed his arms against the wall; a boundary was created with him and the bat inside. The sound in his ears resonated louder as the bat tongue tasted him. Her careful hands massaged a tense area on his upper abdomen. Her motions, unknowing to her, dulled a part of him but heightened another. He tasted blood in mouth.

Now he can't stop.

She ripped their lips apart and glared at her partner, ready to lash out with anger, at what he had done but saw the murderous trance he exhibited. Her lips ached and bled from his bite.

She stopped.

" Shadow I.." Strong fingers quickly and threateningly covered her mouth. Each nails scratched her cheeks while his grip muffled any future sounds.

Her mouth red, sore and now covered, compelled her to wiggled her head as a way to tell him to let her go.

He steadily leaned into her body, observing, with intense focus, the flesh of her neck. His sensed a pulse.

She breathed heavily through her nose as she pushed her hands against his chest. His stature remained close to her despite her actions. Freaking out, she resorted to kicks. She squirmed under him. He dulled the pain. Her struggles gave him pleasure.

His muzzle now rested with anticipation on the side of her neck. He smelled the perfume, the sweat, the hormones, and the fear emitted from her. Her ventilation erratic under him.

A sensitive point he located on her spine; he sunk his teeth into a spinal cord. Blood erupted from the opening, her chest wailed in pleasure or in agony, it was hard to tell when he was like this. He held the position sinking further into her. She resembled prey when her body contorted and arched to get him off of her.

Her body felt weakened. His bite firm and unyielding. Her head lowered in weakness, drowsiness, and newly found numbness from her neck.

Her fast breath, was now, slow and dying. She sighed out relief as her muscle relaxed underneath the pressure of him. Her legs collapsed as her energy, alarmingly, depleted from her. He grabbed her body to keep her from falling.

A slight sound was heard from first, him and then her. She rested lifeless into him.

Everything was quiet.

He unlatched from her throat, and was left with an iron taste. He looked at her with a new warmth in his eye as he held her close. She had not move.

Her eyes was closed. He tensed while her blood continued to run.

He apologized to her with a slight bite on her shoulder.

She twitched.

All was forgiven.


End file.
